


Mermaid Barbie

by tattooeddevil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at comment_fic on LJ: Outside pov on the ex-Winter Soldier/Steve Rogers; so there's two hot guys that spend most of their time on the beach and the dark-haired one always wears long sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Barbie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



She was playing in the water with her mermaid Barbie when she saw the two men walk to their spot on the beach. She giggled at the blond man's shorts; blue with yellow pine apples.

"What are you laughing at, baby?"

She shook her head. "Nothing momma."

She continued dunking her mermaid Barbie in the water-mermaids needed water to survive and just because the men showed up didn't mean she could let her Barbie die-but she watched the men from the corner of her eye. The other man, the one not wearing blue shorts with pine apples, was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves, which she thought was weird. Her momma made her wear shirts with long sleeves sometimes when the sun was really hot, but never a black shirt.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why does that man always wear a black shirt with long sleeves on the beach? Isn't he hot?"

Her momma glanced at the two men in their regular spot for a few seconds before looking back at her with a small shrug. "I don't know. Maybe he forgot his sun lotion?"

She frowned; that sounded stupid. He always wore a black shirt with long sleeves, not just today. Did he always forget his sun lotion? But her momma was always right though, so maybe she was right this time.

Her mermaid Barbie now properly dunked and wet, she pressed it into her momma's hands-she could look after her for while-and ran to their towels and bags a few feet away. She heard her momma call out to her, but she ignored her. She knew how she could help.

She took the bottle of sun lotion our of their bag and ran over to the two men. The blond one smiled at her when she came to a sandy halt next to his chair. "Hi."

She blushed a little at his smile, it was very pretty. "Hi." And then she remembered her momma taught her to always introduce herself politely. "I'm Hannah."

The blond man smiled some more. "I'm Steve." He gestured at the man in the black shirt. "And this is my friend Bucky."

She giggled at that. "Bucky is a funny name."

Steve winked. "I keep saying that, but he likes it."

"He is right here, you know?" The man-Bucky-sounded gruff, but not angry. Hannah rounded Steve's towel to stand next to Bucky's. She held out the bottle of sun lotion. "Here, you can have mine."

Bucky looked confused and he didn't take the bottle from her. So she shook it a little and tried to explain. "My momma makes me wear shirts with long sleeves too when she forgets the lotion. And yours is black. And momma says that's hot. But you always forget it because you're always wearing long sleeves. So you can have mine so you can take off your shirt and go swimming."

Steve made a noise behind her and Bucky looked at him with wide eyes briefly before looking at the bottle of lotion he still hadn't taken from her. When he looked back up, he was blushing a little. "Thank you Hannah. That's--very sweet of you. Did you ask your momma though?"

She hesitated; her momma didn't like her lying, but Bucky sounded like he wasn't going to take the lotion and she really wanted him to take the lotion and not be hot. She tried to nod, but Bucky didn't believe her. He glanced at Steve before smiling at her a little. "How about I use just enough for my arms now and you go ask your momma if I can use some more later?"

He started rolling up the sleeves on his black shirt, and Steve made another one of those noises. This time she did turn to look at him and why he was making the noise, but Steve was looking at Bucky with very wide eyes. When she looked back, she knew why.

"Whoa, are you made of metal?!"

Bucky blushed very red, but he nodded. "My arm is, yeah."

"That is **so** cool!"

She turned around to her momma, who was still in the water taking care of her mermaid Barbie. "Momma! Bucky is made of metal!"

Her momma started to get up and gestured her to come to her, so she turned to Bucky and Steve and gestured at her momma. "Momma wants me to come. Can she come over and look at your arm?" She didn't wait for Bucky or Steve to answer and ran to her momma.

"Momma, come look, come on! Bucky is made of metal! It is so cool!"

Her momma smiled and caught her as she came barrelling down the beach into the water. She told her momma about Bucky and his metal arm, but her momma seemed distracted. When she finally got her attention and made her look at Steve and Bucky, they were gone. "They were just there."

Her momma smiled. "I know, baby. Maybe they had to leave? I'm sure they will be back."

"I hope so. Bucky is **way** cool."

*****

"Steve? I think--I think I'd like to go back. Try to--maybe--"

Steve stopped shaking out their towels from the sand and looked at him curiously. "Really?"

Bucky blushed. "Yeah. She said--she said I was cool."


End file.
